Prelude
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A tense sexual moment between Bella and Edward. One shot, slightly lemony. Sexy and sweet.


**Okay, so you guys know what I like to do when I get writer's block. I write one shots. They usually help and I hope this one does too. It's nothing huge, kind of think of it as a little something after Stupid teasing vampires. So, it may be a tad OOC but I don't think a ton. Anyway Enjoy. **

I slammed her roughly against the wall, I didn't mean to, I just wasn't paying attention. She groaned, her back arching off the paneling as my hands grazed the bare flesh that was exposed by her tiny tee shirt. Our mouths didn't disconnect our entire trip up the stairs. I grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her off the ground so her legs were now wrapped around my waist.

I could feel her heart beating violently against my chest as my hands moved under the thin fabric of her shirt, feeling her wonderfully warm skin.

Her fingers tangled into my hair, holding my mouth to hers. She knew if this became anymore intense then I would pull away. She didn't want that, and neither did I honestly.

I don't know if she did it on purpose or not but she ground her hips against my own, sending a violent wave of electricity though my body. Apparently Bella felt it as well because she moaned against my mouth, her lips parting as she did. Her sweet breath spread over my face, sending me to a place I probably shouldn't be.

I carefully brought her bottom lip in between my own and sucked on it. Her moan grew, along with her arousal. The very scent was flowing through the tiny space of the hallway, wrapping around me, pushing me forward.

Her hands went to my shirt, trying to undo the buttons. I pulled them away quickly, taking her wrists in my hands. She whimpered, thinking that this would end soon. I pinned them above her head against the wall. I pulled away from her lips and peered into her eyes.

She gasped at whatever she saw. Her breaths were heavy pants, sucking oxygen greedily into her lungs. I lowered my lips to her neck and kissed the sensitive flesh there. Her blood pulsed under her skin, teasing me. I ignored the taunting vein and moved my lips down.

She squirmed, a tiny gasp leaving her lips as I began to kiss along the curve of her breast. She never usually wore clothing that revealed her perfect cleavage. My mind fought between never letting her wear anything else and not letting her out of the house. All thoughts left my head when her body bucked underneath mine.

I growled, burying my face in the softness there. I covered every inch of her flesh I could find with licks and kisses. One of my hands traveled a little bit higher, cupping her breast through her bra.

"Oh, Edward..." She breathed, her head thrown back against the wall. She was flushed and a little sweaty. How I craved to lick every drop of sweat off her glorious body. I pulled back to examine her beauty, her chest pulled taut because of her arms above her head, both wrists in one hand now. Her breast her bouncing slightly with her heavy breathing.

I wanted her._ Now._

I wrapped her arms around my neck and placed my hands underneath her bottom as I moved her to the bedroom. Her legs didn't unwrap from my body as I laid her down on the tiny twin bed. Her luscious brown hair fanned out around her head against the pillow. Bella's eyes glistened with happiness, desire, love and lust. She felt the exactly the same way I did.

Her heart began to pound harder as I lowered my mouth to hers, my eyes never leaving hers. They fought to stay open as our lips crashed together, but both of us lost the battle. I couldn't fight the desire raging in my body. It flowed through my very veins, pressing me forward with every beat of Bella's heart, my heart.

Her fingers found my hair again. She was tugging it wildly, trying to coax a reaction from me. My body gave in happily, joyously, as my own arousal ached painfully in my jeans. Bella's bare feet rubbed against the back of my thighs, trying to keep as much of our bodies connected.

_"I hope Bells has dinner started, I'm bushed... I don't want pizza again. I wonder what game is on. I hope the twerp isn't here..." _Charlie's thoughts echoed in my head. He was around three miles away and would be home in a few minutes.

"God dammit." I muttered under my breath as I pulled away. I laid my forehead against her quilting, trying to find the willpower to pull myself off of her.

"What is it?" She asked, panicked.

"Charlie." I answered. I pushed myself to my feet. I was glad that I just ran to her house today. I was in no condition to be around her father right now.

Bella rose to her elbows, her lips swollen from our heavy kissing and her skin a beautiful pink. "Damn..." She sighed.

I leaned over her, my hands on either side of her delicate waist. I captured her lips in a literally breathtaking kiss. I lifted one of my hands to the back of her neck, rubbing my thumb lightly over her chin.

"I don't want to stop..." She whined as I pulled away. I grinned to myself, feeling the exact same way.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "This, my darling, was merely a prelude of what I'm going to do to you tomorrow. I promise to make you _quiver_ in pleasure. I will explore every inch of your sexy body in a way that will make you scream my name."

Her skin went from a soft pink to a bright red as my words soaked in. I'm not sure who was more turned on by that little speech. She flopped back on the bed, her legs clenched tightly together. I took her left hand in my own and brought it to my lips. I kissed her ring finger before lowering her hand to the bed.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mrs. Cullen." I said as I began to climb out of the window.

"I'm not Mrs. Cullen, yet." She corrected as she rolled over onto her stomach to watch me leave.

"Tomorrow you will be."

**So, what do you think? Kind of sexy? I was listening to AFI prelude the entire time, over and over again (bothing my husband) I don't know why but that little bit of music is sexy to me. If you haven't heard it look it up on youtube.**

**If you liked this and haven't checked out my other stories you totally should... along with my other one shots. I recommend stupid teasing vampires, beautiful in the daylight and of course, my story Blind. Also you should check out my out my website. Just go to my profile and click on the homepage**

**If you liked this and want to see more like it, add me to your author alerts! I come out with new stuff every single day. **

**So, do you think it's sexy? Is it kind of hot? Tell me what you think. I liked the ending... I think it was kind of sweet.**


End file.
